Digitized
by LightWriter2013
Summary: Young Sarah Spring is a user in a second grid made for her by her dad. After a sudden, traumatic event wich led to the death of her father, Sarah starts a life of her own among the programs. Now a 16 year old, Sarah finds her life interrupted by the tyrannous Clu who decided to travel to distant lands and expand his rule. Only Sarah can stand in his way, but will she do it?
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's all a dream now. I was young and naïve when the incident happened.

Standing on the cliff with my dad and his friend, gazing with awe at the lights and buildings before me. It was a dream come true. My dad had created the perfect world for me to grow up in. One that was better than the real world, without the profanity, hate, and unhappiness.

I was so excited to finally be in the world my dad promised. Unfortunately, the excitement only lasted for so long.

Before I go on, I should probably explain a few things. First, my dad happened to be a good friend of the one and only Kevin Flynn and managed to get the main programming for the grid from him after he had finished his own world. Basing his world for me off of the original grid, my dad made his own. Of course, he still called it the Grid. That's all it was really, a second grid.

He used to tell me continuously how interconnected the two grids could be. Little did he know how right he was.

Back to the story, I had talked my dad into taking me down to the city so I could see all the lights and buildings up close. He, his assistant, and I started the trek down, quite high spirited. That was when everything went wrong.

We were just leaving the cliff when a loud cracking sound racked the air. The ground shifted from under our feet, throwing us down flat on our backs. Then the cliff started to slip off the mountain. We all scrambled desperately to solid ground. I was grabbed by my dad's assistant and was carried to safety, with my dad running close behind. I was dropped to the ground and looked back. I remember screaming my dad's name when I saw his head and shoulders disappear behind the edge of the rocks. His friend dived to catch his hand, but was milliseconds too late, barely brushing his fingertips. Within moments, my dad was gone. Buried under tons of rock at the bottom of the cliff a mile below.

The rest is a blur to me. I can only recall the horrible torment that tore at my heart for a year afterwards. The small, comforting words from my dad's assistant did little to lessen my pain. I was only six years old at the time. Afterwards, I grew to depend on him as my new dad. Of course I will never forget who my real dad was. I made myself that promise after I had gotten over my depression.

The rest of the story, well, that's what this is. From this moment on, you will now be living in my life. I warn you though… strap yourself in cause this'll be a bumpy ride.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to the familiar grey ceiling I've seen for as long as I could remember. Everything was quiet and peaceful, as it has been for years. Nothing stirred. Even the sounds of Atran pacing around in the next room were absent. For a long time I laid in my bed, deciding on whether I should get up or fall back asleep. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, I made my decision.

Twisting around and throwing off my blankets, I stood and made my way towards my wardrobe. From within I pulled out a black cloak and fitted it around my shoulders, setting it with a firm tug backwards, ensuring that the small hooks on the inside had caught hold on my black and green Grid apparel.

Content with my apparel, I moved on to taming my wild, bed-head hair in front of the mirror that hung right next to my wardrobe. My hair, might I add, is the darkest black color you could possibly imagine, and is extremely smooth and soft. A characteristic I strive to keep. Normally, if I didn't have the life I did now, I'd probably let it grow to the longest length it would possibly reach. I do have the life I do now unfortunately, and have needed to keep it cut short. The longest I remember having it was eight inches, and that was around ten years ago, not long after the incident.

As I looked in the mirror I suppressed a smile that greatly wanted to spread across my face. Tomboy or not, I couldn't help but praise my looks. I had a round face, but not that of a child's. It was smooth and refined, a face of a woman, with blushed cheeks and darker, more tanned looking, skin. My eyes however, greatly gave away my youthful, sixteen years of age. They were round, this time exactly like that of a child's, and had an unusually bright color of dark green with bright, golden flecks.

A strange combination, I know. An adult face with child-like eyes… a year ago I went into that faze that all teenagers go into, worrying about my looks and such. At that time, the combo bugged me to the point where I only looked in the mirror when I had to. Now, I find it unique and pretty.

With my hair finally looking presentable – being fashionably left to stick up a little—I walked out of my room, tiptoeing as to not bother Atran, who I guessed was still asleep. Silently, I made my way to the door and went outside; sighing with relief when the door was shut behind me and no one came to stop my exit.

Feeling sure that I hadn't woken my mentor, I turned to face the never-changing scene of city lights and black sky and cupped my hands to my mouth as I let a low whistle out to echo among the rocks. A moment passed and nothing happened. Just as I was going to whistle again, a black shape rose over the rock outcropping at my left and came bounding towards me.

The shape was a familiar one; that of an old friend's.

"Hey Trez. How's my boy doin', huh? How's my boy doin'?"

I bent down and rubbed my fingers along the creature's head and back, getting a low grumble of pleasure from the deep chest.

Trez is what programs call an Outland Mokk. Or, to make it easier on you, it looks like a slightly larger version of a Wolf. The creatures here on the grid can be matched with many of the animals in the real world, mainly snakes, dogs, and cats. There's one exception however, there are tales, rumors more like, of a large, gleaming creature with flashing orange and blue circuits, gnashing claws and teeth, a long, whip-like tail, and horribly powerful eyes that could derezz a program just by looking at it. The name is rarely spoken, for the stories say if its name is said out loud, then it would come in search of the one who dishonored it. Malkurr, the most feared animal in any story, would, to you, resemble a dragon.

I got off the point… Trez, along with most other animals on the grid, have a mostly black hide with different colored circuits that vary on the creature. His has a vibrant deep blue color of circuits that zigzagged around his body in a very—and this is my opinion—unique way. The eyes of course was what struck me when I first found him; dazzlingly white with no trace of grey or any other color in them. Just a plain, blindingly, pure white.

"Sorry I haven't been out recently." I apologized to my four-legged friend, "Atran has kept me inside with that fussy manner of his."

Trez cocked his head in a gesture of which I guessed said:

_Does he know I'm here?_

"I haven't told him yet… I've been meaning too, but it's a difficult topic to bring up with him." I sighed, letting my hands glide off of Trez's neck down onto my lap. "He would never understand if I did tell him. Your programming is usually very aggressive and dangerous… There'd be no way he'd let me come out to see you."

Again, Trez looked at me with unspoken words.

_Me, dangerous? You've got to be kidding…_

A smile spread across my face and my hands went back up to continue petting the Mokk. A deep purring sound like that of a cat's emitted from Trez's throat, and he encouragingly pushed against my fingers to guide where to scratch next. My eyes then caught on the sight of the city below the cliff where I knelt. It was all so pretty with the different colored lights that glowed miles into the air, making an ever present rainbow that filled the sky and space around everything in the city. It all seemed so beautiful… The constant nagging temptation at the back of my mind pushed harder than I've felt for a long time… and I quickly gave into it.

"Trez… how do you feel about a visit to the city? Just the outskirts so you won't be too noticed. We could run down there, me in my light cycle with you running right next to me, just the two of us for ten minutes. Sound like fun?"

There came an irritated twitch from Trez's ears and tail, but the look in his eyes held nothing but excitement.

_You're finally asking NOW? I'm surprised it took so long._

"Then stay here and I'll be right back." I told him, going back inside for a light cycle baton. It only took me a moment to choose the color I liked –green—before I was outside again.

Positioning myself on the start of the pathway down the cliff, I glanced at Trez who stood ready to go, and nodded in a ready signal. With no hesitation I threw the baton in front of me and rezzed the light cycle. Seconds later, Trez and I were speeding down the trail towards the city. A doubtful thought entered my mind but I quickly dismissed it.

"If Atran does wake up soon, he'll just assume I'm still asleep. No danger there considering today was my day off of early training." I told myself. Still needing reassurance I glanced at Trez who was galloping easily next to me In the Outland Mokk fashion, and received what assurance I needed. That morning was for me and Trez to spend time together one-on-one, and nothing was going to stop me.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The city lights flared up around us as we passed through the boundary into the outskirts of the buildings. The colors swirled in the air and along the grey ground. Noises of programs talking, shouting, and laughing reached my ears through the thrum of light cycle engines. Deciding we were far enough in, I derezzed the light cycle back into the baton, slowing to a walk while tucking the cycle away under my cloak. My eyes searched the crowd from under my deep hood that I had donned earlier, looking for a good place to settle for some food and a pleasant conversation. I found none. Only suspicious looks from the programs that took notice of my arrival. Deciding that there was nothing interesting here, I slapped my hip, calling Trez over to follow me, and started to walk into the streets of the outskirts.

We walked for some minutes before finding an empty looking courtyard with shops and cafés lining the circular rim.

"This looks like a good spot to stop for some food." I spoke, getting a small grunt in reply.  
"Which place should we eat at?"

Trez sniffed the ground, then the air, and came to a decision. He barked shortly and started to trot towards a newer café straight ahead of us.

"Cycle's Café" I read as we approached the door. "Sounds like a nice place. Let's go."

Without hesitation, I pushed the door open and walked in, greeted by a small _ding-a-ling_ of a bell that announced my arrival.

"Well, hello!" a cheery, booming voice practically shouted from behind the long counter in front of me. A rather round program with short, greying hair, and blue eyes stood up to greet his new customer. Wearing a large, loose shirt, and a full-body apron, he stood out to me as the chef while I walked towards the counter. Normally, I like to know the color of programs' circuit colors, being that it shows their rank in society, but the clothes that he wore covered his entire regular Grid suit. "What could I interest you with stranger?"

"What do you suggest?" I asked inquiringly.

"Ah! Well, the Grid Fries and Burger are spectacular, but my personal favorite has to be my Cycle Soup. Grand stuff it is! Full of vegetables and different pixel meats."

"Sound's good. How 'bout two bowls?"

"Two bowls! For one person?" the chef exclaimed surprised.

"There's one other hungry program with me." feeling relaxed around the friendly chef, I removed my hood to expose my face, and sat down on one of the stools that were set by the counter.

The chef smiled a huge smile as he recognized my youthful years. "Have a _friend_ coming my dear?" The stress on the word friend was all too evident, and I couldn't help but laugh at the question.

"Oh, no! Nothing like that, not yet at least. I'm not quite ready for a boyfriend." I paused, then continued as the chef made a quizzical look towards me to explain who my companion was. "It's hard to explain… Just don't freak out." Before the chef could do anything else, I turned my head towards the floor where Trez lay and demanded, "Trez, up."

Trez complied, standing up so his head rested on the counter.

The chef didn't move. At first, I was worried that he would fall towards the stories of Outland Mokks and start to panic. But, when his face softened and a smile lit his face again, I let a sigh of relief escape my lips.

"I suppose that would be the reason you have no suitors. You just scare 'em all off with that Mokk of yours." He joked good-humoredly. "Now how 'bout I get you your soups?" with no other words spoken, the chef shambled off into the kitchen. Not two minutes passed before he had the two bowls of soup laid out on the counter, one of which was a slightly larger bowl with a deeper belly and wider rim. Knowing the intent of the odd bowl, I picked it up and placed it on the floor next to Trez who barked happily and started to lap up the broth.

My own bowl was close to my lips when the chef's head came down a mere inches from my own.

"Quite a lovely beast you have there." He started, glancing towards Trez, "I won't ask how you managed to tame 'im, but I must warn you that others will. How long have you been in the outskirts so far? Judging from your clothes, I'm guessin' you came from the closest edge of the city."

"I've been here the most of ten minutes I would think…" I guessed. "Why?"

"This part 'o the city isn't the best. I'm warnin' you now to not stay in one area too long. The programs are a shady bunch 'round here. It's a good bet that your Mokk will gather some questions if too many of them take notice." He paused, letting his words sink in before continuing,"And a good bet would say some 'o them would stop at nothing to get such a good marketing target as your Mokk. Such things are worth a pretty penny nowadays."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You're young, and a stranger to these parts. Some programs here are brutal beasts. I just want to make sure you'll have a safe journey through here. I've taken a likin' to ya' and would hate to see your trip spoiled by a bunch of thugs."

My cheeks flushed a little. I've never heard someone other than Atran say they cared for my safety.

"Th-thank you for the advice." I managed a little flustered.

The chef grinned, "It's not a problem. Anything for a happy customer… Now!" His tone changed from the whisper he had just used, to the loud, jolly bellow that he often used. "How 'bout you go ahead and drink that soup of yours? I'm excited to see if it's to your liking."

With no further urging, I brought the bowl back to my mouth and took a long, deep gulp. The warm broth slipped down my throat easily and filled me with a pleasant warmth when it hit my stomach. The spices and other ingredients spilled over my tongue once more when I took another swig, relishing the different tastes that teased my taste buds.

"So?" the chef asked expectantly, "How is it?"

"It's marvelous!" I declared between gulps, "I haven't tasted anything better in my whole life!"

A moment passed silently, besides the slurping of Trez and I as we finished our bowls of soup. Just as I placed my empty bowl down on the counter, the chef spoke again.

"My name's Cycle by the way."

"Oh. Well, my name's… uh…" I stumbled on my words. I wanted to tell him my name, but 'Sarah' was a very uncommon name on the grid. If Cycle was to call me by something, I would have to make it up. At first nothing came to mind, then one idea struck my thoughts and came out on my tongue. "Edex. My name's Edex."

"Edex? Hm… I swear I've heard that name before…"

"May be because I just told it to you." I joked, earning a rumbling laugh from Cycle.

"Ah, it's not important. Nice to meet you, Edex. I hope we meet again soon." He then declared, grabbing my hand in a crushing handshake. "Come by anytime you want. Just don't take too long getting here when you do return. Remember what I said about the programs here."

"Thanks, Cycle. I'll remember, and I'll make sure to visit every so often." I smiled while removing my hand from the chef's massive hand, stood, and turned to go. "C'mon, Trez. Time to go, Atran won't stay asleep for much longer." Trez promptly stood and sauntered to my side and the two of us started on our way out of the café. Halfway through the door, Cycle's voice rang up questioningly:

"I just remembered that 'Edex' was the name of a user some years back. Did you know 'im by chance? "

I paused, not bothering to look behind me as memories of old flooded my brain and a dark weight made my heart and shoulders droop. "No. I've never known a… user." With that I exited the café, leaving a slightly troubled Cycle behind me. A cold nose tapped my hand when I unknowingly stopped walking; waking me from the memories I had fallen into.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Trez. I dazed off there for a minute."

A deep rumble vibrated from Trez's chest and he forced his head under my hand in an attempt to comfort me.

"I'll be fine. How 'bout we get going. I'm interested to see what Atran has to say about my new name." With that, I took out my baton, re-covered my head with the hood of my cloak, and rezzed up the light cycle. Only a minute later, Trez and I were out of the city and heading out towards the old path up the cliff.


End file.
